wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path of Daggers/Chapter 6
Summary Using the Bowl of the Winds has let the Seanchan know where there are some channelers so everyone at the Farm has to leave as quickly as possible. Elayne has decided to head for Andor so she can claim her throne. Elayne is very satisfied that she is leading and everyone else is following. There are one hundred and forty-seven Kin at the Farm plus some other women and everyone that Elayne brought from Ebou Dar. Alise has had everyone getting ready to leave based on information Birgitte was able to give her. Elayne makes a gateway to a manor two weeks travel from Caemlyn but it is also very isolated from other villages. Finally everyone is through and Elayne asks Nynaeve to lead everyone to the farmhouse since she plans to unweave the gateway and she doesn't know what will happen if she fails to do it right. After everyone but Birgitte and Aviendha are over the hill from the Gateway, Elayne begins the work to taking the weave apart. The Seanchan arrive with several damane who start to channel through the gateway. Aviendha and Birgitte defend Elayne from the soldiers that being coming through the gateway. Crossbow bolts start flying, injuring Aviendha in the arm and Birgitte in the leg. Aviendha uses her angreal and channels fireballs through the gateway preventing any Seanchan from coming through. Elayne tells them to flee but instead they mount Elayne backwards on her horse and gallop away from the gateway. Aviendha finally tires too much to channel and a damane comes through the gateway and shields Elayne causing a huge explosion. They are all injured from the shock of the explosion. They slowly move up the hill to see what has happened. The whole meadow is devastated even knocking down trees on the sloped beyond. Elayne asks Aviendha to be her first sister since they both know enough about the other that there is no need to wait longer, except they will need Wise Ones for the ceremony. Chulein is watching for any trouble aboard her raken. Suddenly her partner Eliya 'The Farm' and something like a hard blow hits her raken, causing them to tumble from the sky. They barely pull out in time but her partner's straps gave way during the fall. As they climb back into the sky she sees that the farm is completely gone. She believes something has to be done about the Aes Sedai that have such a powerful weapon available. Characters * Elayne * Nynaeve * Aviendha * Renaile * Birgitte * Alise * Careane * Vandene * Jaem * Adeleas * Ispan * Talaan * Sareitha * Merilille * Lan * Mandarb * Lioness * Chulein * Segani Seanchan raken * Tauan * Macu * Eliya Referenced * Lini * Morgase as mother * Egwene * Gareth Bryne * Rand * Master Hornwell Estate owner * Suroth Places * Farm near Ebou Dar * Andor Referenced * Falme * Tarasin Palace * Caemlyn * Amadicia * Tanchico Items * Bowl of the Winds * Amber turtle brooch angreal * Ivory seated woman angreal